Demon's of the Night
by MsDawnSilver-Knife
Summary: What if after Bella was abandoned by the Cullen's she did become a Zombie? What if it was something said by her dad that snapped her out of it? What if during the coarse of her day she discovers more than one secret? What if this secret could take her to her True Mate, by taking her back in time? Let's take a journey with Bella to her true destiny with the Lost Boys.
1. Prologue

**Demons of the Night**

 **Prologue**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not and have never owned any of the character in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and The Lost Boys movie. I am only borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

It's been 3 months since He left me in the forest.

After being a zombie for some of it I decided, with some help, no guy was worth that kind of reaction. Of course, what really helped was I saw how my dad was reacting to me being this way. He was thinner than when I first moved here, and he had what looked like black eyes; because the dark circles were so bad.

After a month of my zombieness, I caught my dad starring at me one evening. What he said next is what got me thinking, and truly helped me snap out of it. What he said was "I know heart ache very well, but when a Swan is manipulated into compliance to this degree, we tend to rebel."

I honestly had no clue what he meant, but from that night forward my dreams changed. After the first one I woke up deciding to be true to myself and grow more confidence within myself. I didn't want to be "weak Bella" anymore. I didn't have any ideas , yet, how to , but my father was a true inspiration with that as well. I will say why later. For now I will talk about my dreams.

No longer was I searching for Edward in the forest and getting lost. Now I was searching to see where these "glowing Lines" that were coming out of me headed. Right away I discovered that one connected to my dad, but it held a strange antique coloring to it. Almost like I'm seeing it in Sepia. I decided to call these lines "bond lines" from then on. I also discovered the one connected to Renee was looking stretched too thin to survive. I wondered why, and decided to touch it next time to see.

The next night I touched it and actually overheard Renee chatting with some friends of hers. When the subject of children came up, I heard Renee say how she was happier since she "unburdened" herself of me by sending me to my dad. You would think after hearing that I would be hurt, but I had always known that she was selfish; I just never realized how much till then. So I got angry and severed the bond between us, and when I did I felt like something heavy had been lifted from my shoulders. It felt like the smothering blanket that covered me was destroyed before I even realized it was there.

After that night I started to search my other bonds, and would listen to any ongoing conversations. That's how I came to understand my dads comments about manipulation and compliance. When I touched the Cullen family bonds I could overhear Edward and Alice talking about how naive and unintelligent they thought I had been. They also said how in a few more months I would be so weak from the "withdrawals" that I would welcome them with open arms, and that I would never figure out that Edward isn't my true mate. They also stated how it would be easy to manipulate me into being their personal pet to keep them safe; since I would never know how powerful I was suppose to be. They also mentioned something that confused me. They said _"It's a good thing she doesn't know about the other kind of vampires."_ Well when I heard that I started "shuffling" through all the bonds and realized only Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had no clue what the others were talking about, let alone what they had planned.

So I sent a "message" with all my information to Jasper so he would understand what happened next. Then I let him, Emmett, and Rosalie feel my forgiveness, love, and my good-bye. I then severed all the bonds to Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. Something told me not to with the other three just yet. Afterwards I was exhausted, and decided to go to bed. That was the first night I slept through the night. I also had a feeling that something would happen the next day that would change my life forever, and I wanted to be rested up for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but since its a prologue I hope I will be forgiven ;) Enjoy! and Please review.**


	2. Important Author Note

I am posting this to inform you all my followers of these stories, to let you know that these stories will be continued on my wordpress site. To get to my wordpress you just type my author name then dot then wordpress then dot then com. I also have a fiction pad profile that I will be posting these and my other stories at. I hate to pull all but one chapter of my stories from this site, but with all the spam sites and mirror sites that are copying to make profits from ads off of the authors of these sites and the authors that post to this site, it wasn't that hard a decision, because not much is being done so far to protect the authors of these stories and their hard work. I also don't want any of my work to be censored when I start to post and get to any juicy Lemons. ;)


End file.
